A day of teaching
by Moonttje
Summary: Tsunade decides to give team 7 all their own seperate mission to complete before the chunin exams start. But when Naruto sees what he has been given, he tries to find a way to switch it with one of his teammates. How will Sasuke handle the mission he is given? What has Kakashi up his sleeve? Find out and leave ur thought about it, plz.


**Sooo yeah here i am,.. having written an one-shot,.. well more like a huge one-shot,.. anyway,.. yeah yeah i know i should be working on my not one-shot stories,.. and i actually started working on a new chapter for Akuma no kaizoku,.. but its just hard right now to find the right words,... and yeah yeah,.. i explained it before and all so i wont bore u to death with it,..**

**anyway here is a new story mostly including Sasuke and maybe a little Kakashi,.. and what would a Naruto story be without Naruto showing his nose once or twice,.. ne ne,..**

**soo enjoy, tell me what u think,.. good or bad,.. i would appreciate both,.. i havent had this one beta-ed i havent even read back what i wrote,.. so i hope it makes sense,.. i just couldnt do it today, and i wanted it up today,...**

**oh yeah before i forget,.. but doesnt everyone know this by know,.. i wouldnt be livng in the freaking Netherlands if I owned Naruto now would I,..**

I reread the whole story just now, i think i improved it just a little... but the italic parts are left out it seems,.. will edit that again sometime,.. for now **enjoyyy.**

* * *

It was a week before the chunin exams would start. Each team was to have at least fifteen D-rank mission, five C-rank missions and a letter of recommendation from their sensei to be allowed to enter. If only one of the requirements weren't met four days before the exams would start, the team would be disqualified, and told to come back next year.

Tsunade was looking through all the letters of recommendation and the mission reports to make sure that each team, that would participate in this year's exam, was qualified enough to enter. She had been up since early that morning, seeing she had to check all twenty-nine teams that wanted to enter, including the rookie nine and team Gai. It was then that she noticed that team 7 was lacking three missions to be allowed to enter. They had already gotten the recommendation from Kakashi a month after they had started to work under the said sensei. Kakashi had never passed his genin teams before. But if in letting this years team pass, even letting them enter the chunin exams, that fast after leaving the ninja academy held any sight for the future, it would mean they where up for some great achievements.

Scowling at the lack of missions team 7 had, Tsunade called for one of her ANBU to send for Kakashi and his team. The ANBU, with  
the cat mask, that was hidden inside the Hokage's office appeared. "I would like for you to get Kakashi and his team here as soon as possible" Tsunade sighed. She only got a visual nod before the ANBU disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Twenty minutes later a knock was heard on the Hokage's door and a 'come in' was called. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura walked into the office. "What do you need, Tsunade no Baa-chan" Naruto received a slap to the head from Sakura like he always got when he addressed the fourth Hokage like that.

"Shut up Gaki and listen." Tsunade didn't even comment on the way Naruto addressed her. In the short amount of time they had known each other this had become a daily routine for the two. She looked over the three genin before her. Naruto was his natural bright self with an equal bright orange tracksuit with blue on the shoulders and around the waist. There was a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back and a large white collar. His pants was matching his tracksuit, they both had the same orange color. He had blue sandals and a blue forehead protected around his head that he had received from his previous sensei, Umino Iruka. He had his hands thrown behind his head and was grinning from ear to ear as he walked towards her desk.

Sasuke on the other hand was clad in the traditional Uchiha clothes, which consisted in a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back. He had white arm warmers along with a white short and blue sandals. Sasuke had an uncaring expression adoring his face and the hands in his pocket made his whole appearance look like he was not happy to be around.

Sakura was the only girl in the team. She was dressed in a red qipao dress with white circular designs and a tight dark green shorts. She had her forehead protector placed as a hair tie, to accentuate her face while keeping her hair out of it. She was fidgeting around while keeping her eyes locked on Sasuke.

Tsunade was pulled out of her thought when Kakashi hopped into the window frame. With Icha Icha paradise in the jounin's hands, as always, he didn't even look up from it until he spoke. "Oi, what's up?" he said with an eye smile and a hand raised in greeting.

"YOU'RE LATE!" came the reply from five. Cat had returned to the Hokage's side without being notices by the three genin. Tsunade smirked, Cat never showed any emotions except for when it consisted of his former sensei. Kakashi always had the tendency to crawl under the ANBU's skin with his seemingly uncaring behavior.

"Ok, as I was about to inform your genin team of, your team lacks three D-rank missions to be able to be qualified for this years chunin exams. You have about three days to get those missions done or you have to wait till next year to participate. This would be a sh-" Tsunade tried to explained to the team, but got interrupted by Naruto.

"NANI?!, baa-chan you can't be serious. I have to be in this exam. I have to show people how good I am, I can't w-" Naruto rushed his words as he was bouncing up and down closer to the Hokage's desk.

"Yare yare" Kakashi sighed as he went to get Naruto back into line and stand next to them, his nose, still, buried inside his book.

"Naruto, shut up, let Hokage-sama speak." Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Hn" was all that came from Sasuke.

"As I was trying to say, it would be a shame to let this opportunity go for only three minor missions. As of such I have selected three missions you can do all separately. This way it should be easy enough for you three to finish them on time and start with the preparations you need in order to get through the chunin exams." She pushed three envelopes toward the edge of the desk. "In this envelopes are three different missions. These missions will fit your personality, so it will be an easy task for you all." Tsunade smirked as she thought of the special mission that she had picked out for Naruto. 'This will be my little revenge for all the times you have called me Baa-chan, gaki!'

Naruto reached quickly for his envelope, eager to be done with it so he could train for the exams. He slowly unhooked the seal. He was rather excited to know what the Hokage would have chosen for him. 'I bet it will be a super difficult mission that only the best ninja in the whole world will be able to do, she just don't want to make the others jealous as she recognizes my strength.' He thought to himself. Naruto looked down at the paper and scowled, he had to teach some four-year olds for a day, because the sensei was sick. He would have to be at the academy at seven, tomorrow morning. He dragged himself back, not even bothering to say something about it.

"Gaki, are you not happy with the mission I especially selected for you?" Tsunade couldn't keep quiet when she noticed how Naruto reacted.

"It's fine, Baa-chan, I will do it. It's not like I have a choice if I want to enter the exams."

Kakashi lifted his only visible eyebrow at how Naruto reacted, but was soon pulled back into his story, as he remembered the characters were to make out in the next chapter.

Sasuke and Sakura went to retrieve their own envelopes. Sakura went to look what kind of mission she was assigned to do. She let out a soft surprised squeal as she turned back to watch at the Hokage, who gave her a wink back. She was told to get some supplies for Lady Tsunade the next day. Sasuke didn't bother to look at his right now, so he just walked back to the line, keeping it in his hand.

"I will see your reports of the mission tomorrow in two days sharp at my desk. Make sure you do a good job. You're dismissed." Tsunade told the three genin. "Kakashi, could you keep a little longer, I want to discus something with you regarding the missions your students got."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura left, watching back and wondering what the Hokage wanted to tell Kakashi about their missions. But seeing they where just dismissed they went through the door, walking to the exit of the Hokage tower.

When the door was closed Tsunade got up and stalked towards her bookshelf. "Kakashi I want you to report at the academy tomorrow. I got Naruto a mission as a substitute teacher for one day with the most annoying 'wanna be ninja' kids out there. It's not that I am afraid that the kids won't survive, but I want you to keep an eye out so that Naruto isn't harmed, well, not too badly."

Kakashi looked up from his book , giving Tsunade the impression he was listening for the first time since he got there. She tried to see what he was thinking, but even if she wanted to, she couldn't, because almost his whole face was hidden behind his mask and his hitai-ate. "Yosh" He said while disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade sighed at the ever so talkative response she got from the copy-cat ninja.

* * *

As soon as Naruto got outside the Hokage tower he had formulated a plan. He was gonna switch his mission with that of Sasuke's. Sasuke hadn't looked at his mission yet, so he could be easily fooled, if only he new how to get to the bastards envelope.

His stomach began to growl, giving him the perfect idea to get Sasuke to leave his envelope long enough to switch them. "Ne ne, I am hungry, shall we go to Icharaku to eat some RAMEN?!"

"Naruto, we have been there yesterday already, can't we just go somewhere else to eat?" Sakura whined.

"No, I want RAMEN!" The boy cheered on.

"Sakura let's just do what the dobe wants, if we won't go he will annoy us the whole night." Sasuke said as he started to walk in the direction of the ramen shop.

Naruto bounced happily after Sasuke as Sakura dragged herself towards the two boys that where by now a couple of meters away from her.

"Hey old man, Miso ramen please." Naruto yelled at the man in the shop as soon as he made his way in.

"Oh, Naruto, keep it down please, I have more costumers you know." Teuchi said while grinning at the ever so happy boy. "How many will it be today Naruto?"

"Don't know yet, but lets start with three extra large ones!"

They all got to their seats and waited for their ramen to be made. Sasuke got his hands underneath his chin while he waited, staring in front of him as if there was nothing around him. Sakura was watching Sasuke and waiting if she could stare at him long enough for him to notice she was doing so. Naruto was swinging left and right, impatiently waiting for his ramen and for the time Sasuke would give him the chance to switch their missions.

An hour later Sakura was taken home, when her father had gotten her, telling she was late and that she hadn't informed her parents that she was out with her team. This left only Naruto and Sasuke together in the shop at that time.

Sasuke finally placed his chopsticks down. It had taken him a whole hour to get the greasy food down. He wondered how Naruto was able to shove six whole bowls down in the same time, and did so every day.

As he was to get off from where he had been sitting Naruto got hold of his attention. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see what he would possibly want from him.

"Oi Teme, where are ya going?"

"I am going home Dobe, where else would I go."

Naruto saw Sasuke turn around again, with his back towards him. 'This is the perfect time to make the switch, this is it. I have to make my move now.' he thought as he quickly got the sheet out of his own envelope, took the one of Sasuke's, that was laying besides his empty bowl, and switch it. As soon as Sasuke was facing him again he was back at shoving the last of his noodles down. "Good look Teme with your mission tomorrow." He said with a smile, which made Sasuke lift his eyebrow in surprise.

"Hn." Sasuke let out as he grabbed his envelope and walked out of the shop toward the Uchiha compound.

Naruto gave the six, now empty, bowls back at Teuchi before he too got of his chair and ran out the shop.

"OI NARUTO, you still have to pay me for the bowls you and your friend had." Teuchi yelled after the boy, but it went to deaf men's ears. "I will put it on your tap then, as usual." He smiled softly, knowing the boy would pay when he would get his breakfast.

* * *

When Naruto got home he threw of his sandals and went to sit on his bed. He pulled his envelope close to him to get a look what Sasuke was given as a mission. He was to clear the graveyard from all the weeds and put some fresh flowers at the third Hokage's grave. Naruto sighed, he totally got the creeps when he had to walk over the graveyard.

He thought of what his original mission was and couldn't help but grin at the thought of the Teme-Sasuke teaching some four year olds. At least weeding the graveyard was easy enough compared to what Sasuke had to do now.

Still grinning when he went to bed, his last though was that if he would be done early, he would take a look at Sasuke to see how he would hold up.

* * *

Sasuke woke up by an angry alarm clock the next morning. It was six AM, leaving Sasuke with an hour to get ready for his mission.

Last night he had looked into his envelope. He had read through the mission before he went to bed. He was to report at the academy at seven AM to get the schedule of the day for the class he would be teaching and a list with names of the kids in the class. After that he would be able to ask some last minute questions before the parents would drop of the kids at eight AM.

Having a quick shower he walked with bare chest and with a towel around his neck to his kitchen. He opened the fridge and got out some milk and took some cereal from the cabin next to it. He crabbed a clean bowl and spoon and went over to the kitchen table to have his breakfast. Looking outside he saw some bird in the three nearby chirping happily, not aware of the danger they were in, as a cat was slowly getting to them. Sasuke watched on for some time, thinking if this was a sign, he sure hoped he would be the cat.

When Sasuke was done with his breakfast he hurried back to his room to put on his shirt and his hitai-ate. He folded his, now wet, towel and put it away to be washed later that day. Going downstairs, he walked to the door, put on his shinobi sandals and was off to the academy.

It was five to seven when Sasuke walked into the academy. He almost immediately spotted Kakashi leaning against a pillar further inside. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he made his way to Kakashi.

"I am ordered to observe you Na-Sasuke?!" Kakashi lifted his eyebrow, as he not saw Naruto before him, but Sasuke. "Uhm, yeah, well go find Umino Iruka. He will give you the documents you need for today. He is also the one you will report to when the day is done and the kids are back home." He said as he pushed himself off the pillar and walked to the classroom Sasuke would be teaching in in an hour. Officially he now would have to go back to the Hokage's tower to report this mix up, but he thought otherwise. 'This day could be a lot of fun, guess I won't be reading much of this.' He thought as he made a fold in the upper part of the page in his book.

Sasuke watched his sensei go. Shrugging he went to look for Iruka sensei. He had heard the slip up Kakashi had made, but thought better of it, thinking Kakashi must have been to occupied with his book to really pay attention to what he was saying.

After a minute or five, Sasuke had found the staffroom. Iruka was just getting some glass of milk when he walked inside. Walking over to Iruka to ask him about the documents he was already spotted halfway there.

"Oh Sasuke, I thought Na-. Ah well, never mind" Iruka quickly said as Kakashi appeared in the doorway, making signs to not tell Sasuke, before Kakashi disappeared again. Rolling his eyes and looking with some sympathy towards Sasuke he mentioned the boy to follow him to the classroom he would be teaching in today.

Sasuke lifted his eyebrow as Iruka too made almost the same slip-up, but again didn't comment on it.

Sliding open the classroom door, Iruka quickly ducked as a chalk eraser came sailing towards his head. "What the hell do you think u are doing Kakashi? Do you think that is fu-" He was interrupted when behind him sounded an 'umpf'

"As a matter of fact, yeah I think it is funny" Kakashi said, as an obvious smirk sounded through his voice.

Iruka watched behind him to were Kakashi was pointing. Seeing the chalk covered Sasuke standing behind him in the door opening, he had to hold in his own laughter at the annoyed scowl the boy was expressing.

Sasuke saw Iruka duck before him, but was to late to do so himself when he saw the eraser come his way. He scowled and when he heard the attempts of Iruka to hold in his laughter he exploded towards Kakashi. "Kakashi, what the fuck. You useless jounin, playing stupid pranks on people. It was that fucking Naruto who had played that prank on you, the one you where to stupid to get caught in it."

This made Kakashi let out an undignified giggle, while Iruka couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

When Iruka finally got a hold of himself again he walked to Sasuke to get some of the chalk out of Sasuke's hair, that now looked grey instead of its normal black color.

Sasuke stalked away from Iruka when he had enough of it and went to brush himself off some more.

Kakashi still smirking underneath his mask, got out a chair from besides the window and dragged it beside the board. He got out his book again and went to sit in the chair, leaning on the two hind legs of the chair and began reading. Not paying attention to what was around him anymore.

Ignoring the lazy jounin Iruka walked over to Sasuke and showed him the schedule he was to follow and the list of names. "If you have any more questions, you can always ask Kakashi sensei, or you can come looking for me. I will be in the classroom next to you." With that he walked out of the classroom to go prepare himself for his own class. "Oh and Sasuke, Good luck" he said as he left through the door. 'You need it!' he silently thought as he made his way to his own class.

Sasuke looked over the list of names. There were only fifteen kids for today, some where still getting used to school and so wouldn't come when the regular teacher wasn't in front of it. He know all the clans the kids were from, but didn't recognize any of them as he read over the names.

Putting the list on the corner of his desk, he looked over his schedule for today.

08.00 – Start day (Kids will be brought to school)

08.15 – The will of fire.

08.30 – Working on individual projects. (Clan related)

10.00 – Snack time.

10.15 – Little break. (Outside)

10.45 – Math (Which side has the advantage, battle strategy)

11.15 – Physical education (Guy sensei)

12.00 – Lunch (Mess hall)

13.00 – Vocabulary

13.30 – Music

13.45 – Little break (Outside)

14.45 – Civilian knowledge

15.00 – End of day (Kids will be picked up by parents in the class)

"Hn, doesn't look to bad I guess." He said softly to himself. He looked at the clock, he had still fifteen minutes before the kids would be brought to class. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to know the classroom a little he started to look around. He was standing behind a brown desk with behind him a big chalk board. Opening a drawer of his desk he found a couple of chalk sticks he could use. Left from him was the door he had came in through with Iruka and where he got the eraser thrown against hit head. He shot a glare to the lazy copy-cat nin on the right reading his book. Gosh, how he felt the need to just kick the legs out of the chair right now, but he wouldn't, not yet anyway. Further to the right, passed the jounin, were windows in the wall, letting in some early morning light. In front of the desk were twenty-five, different colored, little desks and chairs for the kids to sit at. In the back of the room were some cabinets that matched the colors of the little desks. Each kid had his own cabin for him or her to put away there jacket and lunch.

Thinking he had found everything he needed, he was about to sit down and wait till it was time when Kakashi made a sound. "Maybe it's a good idea to get some books out now so you know what to teach those kids, don't you think" Kakashi said without looking up.

Scowling Sasuke looked around to see if he could find those books Kakashi was talking about. Not finding anything he turned back to the jounin. "And where am I supposed to find these books?"

"Well I could tell you that, but I think its more fun to see if you can find them yourself, you are a ninja trained in the arts to find things, aren't you?" Kakashi said lazily. Growling a little, Sasuke went around the classroom in search of the books.

Sasuke had been looking for ten minutes when a bell, indicating that the doors had opened and the kids would be coming in, sounded. Still he hadn't found the books, giving up for now and thinking he would be able to search when the kids would be working on their individual projects. The Will of Fire was taught to him and all the other people in the village so many times that he could practically say the whole thing backwards, so he wouldn't need a book to teach that.

Parents started to fill in the class. Some where coming through the doors, others came through the window, much like how Kakashi had entered the day before in the Hokage's office. Sasuke watched with shocked filled eyes as how some kids where dropped of by their parents. He remembered from when his parents where still around, his mum would always bring him to his desk, ask what he had done the day before. Then she would kiss him on the forehead, tell him to behave and have fun. Some of these kids where almost thrown into the classroom. Before the kid even had time to say goodbye, the parents were gone again.

Sasuke watched this all going on, almost being knocked over by someone of the Akimichi clan. He pushed his way back to his desk, sitting on the edge of it to wait until the parents where gone. A mother of the Inuzuka made her way towards him as he sat there.

"Are you the substitute teacher that is gonna teach my sweet little angel today? You better watch what you are gonna teach them, and you better make it something useful, 'cause I am leaving my Sister's partner 'Kuromaru' here to watch him. Do you understand Sasuke-kun" She said while poking her finger against his ribcage.

Sasuke swatted the poking hand away from him, and glared at the woman before him. "Yes, Inuzuka-san. I will make sure they will get to learn the right things." Sasuke swallowed as the woman turned away from him. Sasuke looked as emotionless as he did normally, but he was a bit scared of the woman that had just made her point quite clear to him. A low growl was heard. Looking over at where he had heard it, he saw the so called Kuromaru wagging his tail with a mock expression on his muzzle. Well at least as far as he could tell that the dog was doing that.

Again a bell rang, this time indicating it was time for the parents, who did say goodbye in a normal way, to go home. For Sasuke the bell meant he was about to start a day that hadn't been off to a good start this far.

Sasuke looked around the class. The parents were indeed gone by now, but the kids where still loudly talking to each other and not paying him any intention. It was as if he wasn't even there. Clearing his throat to see if that had any effect, he noticed only two looked his way before they turned back to there conversation.

'What the fuck, these idiots don't even listen to me. They see me in front of the class, and still they ignore me. How could they." Scraping some patience together he tried again, this time he claps in his hands.

The same little bastard that had seen him when he scraped his throat, looks at him and even sticks out his tongue to the Uchiha. More kids looked his was, then at the kid that still had his tongue dangling from his mouth to Sasuke. The kids grinned at the kid and start laughing at Sasuke.

Sasuke sees red, one tomoe spinning in each eye. He is about to walk over to the kid, when Kuromaru barks twice. All fifteen kid jump up, look at the dog, pale, and run to their seats. Sasuke closes his eyes and breath a couple of times to calm down. He looks over to the dog who seems to grin at him, wagging his tail proudly to say he has better control over the kids than Sasuke has. Letting out a sigh, he stand in front of the desk, eying the kids over the edge of the schedule.

"Ok, first on this program stands 'The will of Fire" who of you can tell me what the Will of Fire is?" Sasuke asks as he lays the paper back on the desk. A kid in the back with, what seemed to be, sunglasses on put up her hand. Sasuke cheered internally, he hadn't counted on a response from even one of them as they had ignored him before. "You, what do you think it is."

'You look cute, what is your name?' was written in the air by a thousand bugs forming the necessary kanji to be able to read it.

'Must be an Aburame' he thought, but seeing he had made a slight mistake and hadn't introduced himself, he scowled a little. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell who I am. I am Uchiha Sasuke, I will be …"

"You are lame."

"You look weird."

"Why does your hair look like a duck butt?"

"It does not look like a duck ... Hey quit it, don't talk through me. Wait until I am done, than raise your hand, and then you may say something."

"As I tried to say, I am Sasuke, I will be your teacher for today." 'and today only' Sasuke thought after that. Sasuke watched a hand get raised. But decided to ignore it. "I have been told to do this as a D-rank mission, so me and my team would be able to enter the chunin exams. I have gotten a schedule telling me…" Sasuke stopped as the raised had began to wave at him.

"WHAT?" he snapped.

"Nothing I was testing how long it would take for you to see me all the way up here. How old are you. You don't look old enough to be able to teach us. Why should we learn from someone that isn't even out of kindergarten himself?" the kid that had sticked out his tongue said.

"You little piece of sh-"

"Ne, Sasuke watch what you are saying. I bet you don't want to be bitten by that angry looking dog over there." Kakashi said as he lazily waved to where Kuromaru was sitting, who was snarling a little at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked over at the dog. The dog was glaring at him. Sasuke looked back over at the kid and back to the dog. Sweat-dropping he came to the conclusion that that obnoxious kid must be from that Inuzuka woman and that the dog must be his personal guard for today. 'Shit' he thought.

A 'ting' was heard, indicating the next course was to start. Sasuke sighed as he noticed he hadn't been able to tell anything about the will of fire. He shrugged. 'It's not like they wont ever hear a thing about it. They will be freaking told every single day, for the rest of their lives how important it is to a shinobi to love, believe, cherish and fight for the village's sake.'

All the kids suddenly stood up and walked to their own cabinets to get out whatever they needed. Sasuke looked at the schedule and saw it was time for them to work on individual projects. He let out a breath, happy to see they would do what was expected of them right now. "So what is the plan for you guys, what are you making right now." Some of the kids looked at Sasuke, but yet again they didn't say anything, at least not when he wanted them to say anything. Growling at the lack of respect he received from the kids, he walked around the room, looking at what each kid was making.

He was stopped by a kick to his shins from yet another girl. Looking down to whoever had dared to kick him, he was surprised to see it was a Hyuuga. Now that he saw the girl he noticed he knew her, she was the little sister of Hinata. "You must be Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. I dare you to kick me once again, and I will personally hang you up in the highest tree I can find, understand."

"Are you sure you want to make that threat, Uchiha-kun"

"What do you mean, Hanabi."

"What I mean is that you are not allowed to harm me in any way, or to even touch me. I am an Hyuuga, therefor I am above you."

"We will see" He said as he walked passed her, but was tripped as Hanabi, stuck her feet between his legs.

Falling to the ground, Sasuke was only fast enough to safe his face from hitting the ground. He rolled onto his back, hearing the laugher of the whole class and he started to chase Hanabi. Noticing the kid was rather fast he used some chakra to make him run faster. He was about to grab the collar of her shirt when he crashed into Kakashi's stomach. "Kakashi," he all but growled out, "get out of my freaking way, I have to freaking hang that bitch upside down in the highest tree I can find."

"No, you don't Sasuke-kun. You are not allowed to harm or threaten any of these kids."

"So they are allowed to harm me, but I cant touch them?" he asked in mock disbelieve.

"Yeah, sounds about right. You have to find other ways to make them listen to you, instead of relying on physical harming them."

Hanabi had run up to her friends, receiving some candy bet she had won. They had dared her to kick their substitute teacher. They had a big laugh now, seeing how Sasuke was stopped by the lazy jounin, who everybody knows by the name of the copy-cat ninja.

Sasuke gave a last glare at Kakashi's retreating back, before he went back to his desk. Not feeling completely safe anymore near the kids. He was sure that he would have killed that Hanabi kid if she had dared him even more than she already had.

Meanwhile a group of three had made plans to start an all out class war. They had decided that the battle would be between the good guys, the class and the bad guy, the teacher. This little group consisted of three members of different clans that had been working together for many generations. So planning a battle strategy was like second nature to them if they had to work together.

The Nara kid was up first, she slowly let her shadow jutsu slide from shadow to shadow underneath the desks. And when Sasuke wasn't paying attention she quickly and perfectly trapped Sasuke with her shadow. "Kagemane no Jutsu, complete." She whispered.

Now it was the up to the Akimichi kid and the Yamanaka kid. The Yamanaka kid would be trained in the arts of the mind, but he was too young still so he couldn't use any jutsu's as his friend could with her shadows. So she had made special smoke bombs. Instead of making a regular smoke clouds, these were filled with colored dust, that would make a nice stain if contacted with water. The Akimichi clan was always a big-bodied clan, but they had wicked aim. He seriously could hit a target a hundred meters further dead on. He would be the one to throw the bombs, the Yamanaka would hand them to him and the Nara kid would make sure their target wouldn't become a moving target.

Kakashi felt a chakra release as soon as the Nara kid made the needed hand signs. He could have stopped her easily enough, but where would be the fun in that, besides he was curious to see how the famous 'team clans' would handle this situation. He knew they weren't strong enough to actually hurt Sasuke, but they could annoy him a great deal. It would be fun to see that emotionless mask of his drop for once. So he watched the shadow pass between the little desk, saw the timing the kid had when Sasuke looked away from the bunch of them. 'Wrong move Sasuke, wrong move. Always pay attention to your surroundings. With the level of experience you have now, you should be able to feel the jutsu creeping your way, but you are to occupied with other thing, aren't you.' Kakashi thought as he saw the jutsu hit Sasuke.

Kakashi was mentally counting backwards from three, he knew something would happen to the poor boy in front of the class. 'Three,… two,… one,..' Kakashi smirked as he saw the Yamanaka kid hand something to the Akimichi kid and saw him retract his arm to throw. 'No, they wouldn't, would they?' Kakashi grinned under his mask as he saw the first color bomb fly over the heads of the other kids. 'Oh, I see, they would.'

Sasuke felt his body being restricted from moving. He looked down to see what had gotten to him. That's when he saw the shadow. He looked at the kids, scanning what kid would be a freaking Nara. It was easy enough for him to spot when he saw two guys and a girl working together as one.

Now that he looked at them he saw the Akimichi kid pale a little, who was looking for comfort of either the Nara or the Yamanaka. 'Should have known he wasn't alone, should have known as soon as I was almost crushed by that Akimichi mother. Arg, how could I have not seen this coming, why did I drop my guard even though I had already been hit by an eraser from my stupid ass sensei, been scowled at, been grinned at by a dog, kicked by a Hyuuga girl and now this.' Sasuke saw the bomb flying towards him, he tried to fight the hold the shadows had over him, but found he couldn't do it. Why couldn't he escape such a weakling.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, he still seemed to be reading that damn book of his, but when he looked closer his jaw almost dropped to the ground. How happy he was that the shadow hold kept him from doing just so, because that would have been embarrassing for the act he had people believing in. The copy-nin had just copied the Nara clan's shadow jutsu and was giving the Nara kid extra chakra to help him hold Sasuke.

Sasuke felt the first bomb hit his stomach, the class grew quiet only to erupt into laugher as a pinks cloud covered Sasuke, followed by a green, a yellow, a red and last but certainly not least an orange cloud. 'It just had to end with orange' Sasuke thought as he glared at his new colored outfit. And by now even the stupid dog seemed to be laughing with the kids, as short barks reached Sasuke's ears.

That's when finally the bell went off. The kids stood up as if nothing had happened and cleaned up their desks and got their snacks. Sasuke was released from the Shadow jutsu and as he was in control of his own body again he started to flex his muscles, testing what he could do. He stalked to Kakashi and was about to slap his book out of the jounin's hand, when Kakashi looked over the rim of his book.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, Sasuke-kun"

"Give, me one good reason I wouldn't do that, or why I shouldn't punch you right here and now. I saw what you did, you helped that sorry ass of a Nara kid when he had trapped me. Why did you do that Kakashi?"

"Oh that's simple, you were to stupid to get caught in that jutsu, and to make those kids have a little more fun I helped them. It wouldn't be fair if you would break the kid's jutsu and beat him up, now would it. And as for why you shouldn't touch my book, that's simply, cause its mine." Kakashi smirked up as he made eye contact with Sasuke.

Sasuke growled at the nin before him. "And helping him and his buddies is fair because?"

"It is fair, Sasuke-kun, because you are older, stronger and aught to be smarter then to be caught in something like that." Kakashi smiled his trademark eye smile.

"Arggg, fine and just so you know, you can have the kids while they play outside and have their little snack, while I try to get this dust of me." Sasuke said as he walked out of the class.

'Hmmm should I have mentioned to him that he shouldn't use water to remove the color dust off of him' Kakashi thought when he was met with a yell from the direction of the bathroom. 'Hmm, I guess it would be to late to tell him now' Kakashi stood up from his chair and put away his book as he was about to address the kids in the class.

"Ok, kids, eat your snack and make a nice line alongside the wall next to the door when you are finished. When everybody is in the line we will go play outside for a while, while Uchiha-san will be cleaning up." Kakashi heard some sniggers from the back of the class where the three guilty kids sat, giving each other high-fives.

Kakashi called Kuromaru next to him as he watched the kids eat and stand in the line. Petting Kuromaru he said to the dog "Now shall we give Sasuke-kun a bit of an easy time, just till the next break? What do you think about that?"

Kuromaru let out a cheerful bark as his tail began to wag excitingly.

"Oi kids, listen up, I want to make a deal with you."

All eyes were on Kakashi. His reputation among the village even got him respect from the little ones.

"I want you all to be exceptional good student for the next couple of hours, don't mention any of the paint stains that will surely be in Uchiha-san's clothes" he winked at the three kids in the back, who all blushed. "I want you to do everything he wants you to do. When you can keep that up till the next break, you will be free to do whatever you like with him. But for you to be able to do that we have to let him get his guard down again, right now it's sky high and even I would have a hard time playing a prank on him. Can you all do that for me?"

All heads nodded in agreement to this. Kakashi smirked, he loved kids as they were right now.

* * *

Naruto was finally done with the weeding and had placed new flowers on the grave of the third Hokage when he saw Sakura run passed him. She had a big package under her arm as she went in the direction of the Hokage tower.

He ran up to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, how is it going?"

"Good Naruto, I am busy. I will see you tonight ok, Ichuraku, my treat?"

"I love you Sakura. See you tonight then."

'Yes, I have a date with the most beautiful girl in whole Konoha' Naruto thought as he went to the academy to see how Sasuke was doing.

* * *

It was now half pas one and the kids hadn't played any pranks on him anymore, had listened when he had asked something. They had gone to Guy sensei without a complain, which they normally would have complained a lot about, seeing the guy always made them run extra than the other classes, something of having the power of youth in them. They had paid attention at math and at Vocabulary. They even had gotten into a fun discussion about all kind of jutsu's. It even got as far that had Kakashi not made his promise that they could do whatever they want, and that they didn't want to loose that chance for anything, they might have been nice to Sasuke-kun for the rest of the day. Because even though he seemed emotionless and a stick-up bastard, he did knew a lot about the shinobi world.

They had just ended their discussion when Sasuke told them that he found it somewhat enjoyable that they listened to him and that he was forgiving them for what had happened earlier on.

Seeing Sasuke wasn't that great of a singer himself he let the kids, as a reward choose what song they would like to sing. That way he was ensured that some of them knew the song and could lead the others, while he could just lip sync with them to let them think he was singing too.

After like three of four songs, Sasuke wasn't sure, as they had also sang a couple of songs twice, the bell rang, signaling they could go outside to play. Sasuke made them line up against the wall and lead them outside once they all were in the line.

When they got outside Sasuke noticed they were the only ones. Little did he know, that Kakashi had gone to the other sensei's asking them if they could stay in for once. He figured if he let the class go his way, and when the others would to be outside, it could get to dangers for the kids. This way the kids could have some fun, and he would be able to keep everything safe.

Sasuke stood besides Kakashi, who was again reading his porn, and Kuromaru when a kid with a scarf came towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san, I want to show you something over there." The kid said.

Looking suspicious at the way the kid had asked and looking up at Kakashi, who acted as if he hadn't noticed a thing, he followed the kid. He was shown a couple of bugs that played around and did little tricks the Aburame kid had ordered them to do. "Oh, that's really nice Konohamaru."

Konohamaru smirked up at Sasuke before he gave the signal up in the three where the Yamanaka and the Akimichi kid had been waiting. They both jumped down, tackling Sasuke as they reached him. The Nara kid choose that moment to use her shadow jutsu again. Being in the complete shadow of the three the jutsu of the Nara kid was strong enough that he didn't need Kakashi's help. He made the Uchiha stand back up, who was now glaring daggers at the kids in front of him.

The Inuzuka kid whistled for his aunt's partner who came running to him with a rope in his muzzle. The kid got on the dog and together they bound him in the rope, making sure he wouldn't get away from them. As soon as he was completely bound by the rope, and Kakashi had made sure he was not able to get out anytime soon, the Nara kid released his shadow jutsu.

Together they dragged the now tied up Sasuke to the sandbox. Kuromaru had to make sure he jumped high enough so as to not let Sasuke hit the edge. He released the rope and backed off so the kids could play.

"Kakashi you bastard, cut me loose. You cant make them do this to me."

"Well you see Sasuke-kun," Kakashi scratched behind his head, "I kind of promised them that they could if they listened for the next couple of hours when you got to the bathroom to clean up the color dust. Not that you really did a good job. I would have told you that you shouldn't try it with water, but you were already gone."

One of the kids slid his Hitai-ate over his mouth, making whatever he was saying unrecognizable for anyone. After that the kids emptied there pockets, revealing some markers, more color bombs and some make-up.

The kids with the make-up started to make Sasuke's face pretty with all kind of shades of pink. The three kids with the color bombs had a fun time with some color dust and saliva, making the dust into finger-paint to either stick some colored sand on Sasuke or to color the ropes with. The kids with the markers made whole artworks on skin that was revealed through the rope.

Sasuke felt sand everywhere, and as the kids where playing with him and covering him is saliva and colors he gave up wiggling to escape all together and just waited 'till it was over. Because, he scowled, some of the sand had already found his way into his underpants and he was not about to let that increase anytime soon. Then again the kids building whole city's just under his shorts was doing a crappy job at keeping the sand away.

When Sasuke would get out of this, he would make sure to make every damn kids life miserable for at least a month. That's when he heard some laughter at the edge of the playground. Trying to see who belonged to that awfully familiar laughter he was met with Kakashi's masked face that was grinning at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I guess you wont be suffering the children's doom for much longer alone. I have some company for you, so if you just wait here a little longer, I will be right back."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, its not like he could get up and leave, even if he wanted to.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke was sure there wasn't a clean spot of skin anymore and he was sure he had half of the sandbox either in his underwear, his ears, between his toes or any other place he could think of. A struggling sound from his left made him look up. Kakashi was holding Naruto in the same sort of rope he was tight up in.

Kakashi smiled down at Sasuke before he addressed the kids again. "Oi kids, I have here another Ninja that needs to practice some more. This ninja hear failed to keep invisible, was caught of guard and played a mean trick on his teammate." Kakashi eye-smiled at the kids before he gave a smirking glare at Naruto, who flinched. "You can do with him, whatever you have done with Sasuke-kun there.

Half an hour later Kakashi got to wonder about something as he turned to Kuromaru. "Do you have any idea how the little kids got hold of chakra restraining robes?"

Kuromaru eyes widened suspiciously before he ran off, barking mischievous back at Kakashi.

"Yare yare, guess I need to safe the two idiots right about now" Kakashi sighed, but that idea was soon forgotten as another idea popped into his had. _'I bet we all could use a good laugh now and then. And maybe those to chibi's learn to be more alert next time they have a mission. No matter what the mission is ranked or what the mission includes.'_

* * *

It was three o'clock when the last bell of the day was heard throughout the academy. Kakashi and the class where waiting outside the entrance for the parents to come. He had also send out some of his nin-kin to get the Hokage, Sakura and the rest of rookie nine. On each side of the entrance stood a long wooden pole, much like a fishing rod. On each pole hung a very colorful, scowling shinobi.

The kids were pointing proudly at the work of arts they had made today when their parents came to pick them up. They all had a good laugh about what the kids had been up to together with Kakashi.

Tsuma came with her partner Kuromaru to pick up her nephew. She walked over to Kakashi and hit him, not to softly on his back, forcing Kakashi to make a step so he wouldn't fall. "I see the chakra restraining robes I had given to Kuromaru were of use."

"Yes, the kids enjoyed it to the fullest." Kakashi said as he too looked up at his two little team mates."

"Oi, Kakashi, I though I had said you only needed to keep watch over Naruto. As much as I like the sight of him dangling there, colored like a rainbow, why is the Uchiha keeping him company." The Hokage said with the rookie nine following behind her. As they looked up they all busted out laughing to see the two boys hanging from their poles.

"Well, you see Hokage-sama, Naruto here had switched his mission with Sasuke. So when I came to the academy this morning, it was not Naruto that greeted me but Sasuke. I just couldn't let the chance go by to make fun of him. Besides, I knew Naruto would show up sooner or later, so I figured, why not get both and have a little fun." Kakashi smirked.

The hokage couldn't help but join him. "Well, since Sakura accomplished her mission for me, and seeing Naruto did a good job at the cemetery, I would like to know what the kids have learned from today's school day. I can't let your team go to the chunin exams if this mission has failed."

Kakashi turned back to the kids and asked them what they had learned today.

"Never let your guard down, be aware of your surrounding. Don't be fooled when things go like you want them to go, be prepared for every outcome. When you work together, how small you may seem, you can accomplice great things. And most important love, believe, cherish and fight for the village sake." They all said together as one.

Kakashi looked back to the Hokage, who was grinning at the kids. She looked up at Kakashi. "Well Kakashi, I can tell you with this you have met all the requirements for your team to enter the chunin exams for this year. What do you think, shall we cut them down from there and enjoy a nice meal at Ichuraku to celebrate it.

Kakashi nodded, he threw two shuriken at the ropes, easily cutting the boys out of it, making them fall to the ground. The kids on the ground instantly surrounded them with water and cleaning towels and began to help the two boys get cleaned up.

Sasuke growled as he was wiped clean in his face by the Inuzuka kid and after received a lick from Kuromaru. Naruto just glared at Kakashi, but soon forgot that when Sakura got to helping him.

* * *

That night all rookie nine and team guy had received permission to enter the chunin exams and where celebrating at Ichuraku.

* * *

**Soooo thats the end peeps,.. it was a long long long write,.. and probably for some a long long read,.. hope it was worth ur time,.. if not i am sorry,..**

**i promise i will reread it sometime,.. in the future (if i have that) ohh sorry bit depressing, not,.. yeah well guess you all know my state of mind now,.. ****anyway,..**

**hope to catch u all writing a review,..**

**ja na peeps**


End file.
